1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an image signal processing, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method which efficiently generates and stores an integral image of an input image, and calculates a sum of data within a Region of Interest (ROI) of image data using the integral image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An integral image technique has been provided in the field of image-matching and image compression by motion estimation among a plurality of frames of an image.
The integral image technique may store accumulated values of entire images. The entire images may generally correspond to array data. An integral image is useful for calculating a sum of all data values within a Region of Interest (ROI) of an image. Also, an integral image may improve an efficiency of calculation used for an image processing such as a Sum of Absolute Difference (SAD) and Sum of Squared Difference (SSD).
However, since an integral image technique stores accumulated values of entire images in an individual cell, a capacity of an individual cell is to be large. Accordingly, a large amount of memory is required to store an integral image. Also, as a size of an image, that is, a total number of pixels, increases, a larger memory size is required to store an integral image. Thus, an integral image technique has been embodied in software only.